N/A
The disclosed system relates generally to automated systems for traffic violation enforcement, and more specifically to a system for generating traffic citations including one or more violation images extracted from one or more violation image files.
Existing systems for generating traffic violation citations typically involve manual entry of text data. These systems may, for example, rely on in-person violation detection by a police officer, who fills out a citation form at the place where the violation occurred. The resulting violation citation includes a written description of the violation event. However, current systems include no mechanism for including recorded visual information related to the violation event in the citation itself. Such visual information included within a citation would be advantageous for many reasons, including for proving that a violation did occur.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an automated traffic violation citation generating system, including a mechanism to provide visual images related to the violation within the citation itself. It would further be desirable for the system to provide an interface to image files showing the violation event from one or more perspectives, and recorded by an automated roadside station operable to detect and record traffic violations, such as red light violations.
A system for generating a traffic violation citation is disclosed, which operates using at least one image data file, including digitized video data. The image data file includes multiple images of an intersection during a red light violation event. The image data file is, for example, derived from the output of one or more video cameras positioned to record respective parts of an intersection being monitored for red light violations.
The disclosed system provides a user with a display including at least one image display window. The image display window is used to display portions of the image data file. The image data file or files may include multiple discrete portions of synchronous images (xe2x80x9cclipsxe2x80x9d). Multiple clips may be displayed simultaneously in respective display windows. The system further includes a selection interface permitting a user to select at least one image from the image data file, for example a current image being displayed in an image display window. A citation generation process generates a citation associated with the traffic violation, including a copy of the selected image.
Accordingly there is disclosed an automated traffic violation citation system which includes image information regarding an alleged violation within the citation regarding the violation. Such included image information is desirable for showing that the details of the violation event, identifying the violating vehicle and/or operator, and potentially proving that the violation did occur.